


the sea bearing its salt

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k19 [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Moana (2016)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Femslash February, One Shot, POV Female Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "You don't understand." Elsa pulled away, her towel falling to the ground. Her dress was wet, her hair thick with seaweed and salt. "I can't explain why, not to you, let alone myself, but I know that I need to do this."Spoilers for the Frozen II trailer





	the sea bearing its salt

The fresh towel wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. Elsa took it from Moana's outstretched hands, wrapping it around herself like a blanket.

"How are you feeling?" Moana asked. Her gaze lingered over Elsa, her lips firm and face otherwise unreadable.

Elsa looked away. It was rare for her to feel temperature. She could sleep naked in a snowstorm or walk through damp August heat in a thick coat. Now, though, as she ran into the ocean as though the devil were at her heel, she was aware of the cold. Harsh and unforgiving, it selfishly stole over her skin, the feeling of ice reaching her very bones. It was as though it wanted to make up for her previous years of indifference to it.

With Moana, there was warmth, a fire in her eyes as much as her belly. Stepping forward, as if sensing her thoughts, Moana wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. There were only a few inches between them in height, but right then Elsa let that small space overshadow her, let the heat embrace her as Moana pulled her even closer.

"Anna's worried about you."

"She's the one waving around a sword." Elsa's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Maybe you're being too hard on yourself. Why don't we go back to the castle and get some hot chocolate?" Moana paused. "There's always tomorrow."

Elsa gritted her teeth. Just exactly how easy was it for her to say that? The ocean obeyed her every movement, even her thoughts.

Elsa could still remember the day that the chief arrived, the ocean parted at her sides. She'd been like a goddess come to earth; part of Elsa had wanted to fall on her knees and bow her head against the sand.

Perhaps the shores were where she belonged, if only because the ocean always swallowed Elsa up before spitting her back out. Though it had greedily devoured her parents, the waters had no desire for their daughter. Over and over again, the two fought, and each time the victor was obvious.

"You don't understand." Elsa pulled away, her towel falling to the ground. Her dress was wet, her hair thick with seaweed and salt. "I can't explain why, not to you, let alone myself, but I know that I need to do this."

Other words hung on her tongue but never left her lips. Instead, Elsa ran forward, back towards the water. From the corner of her eye, she saw Moana hurry behind her, her hand outstretched.

Elsa smirked and picked up her pace.


End file.
